The Renegade Heart
by twilight eyes 8120
Summary: Serenity and Mokuba disappear while visiting NY with Kaiba. Now everyone has to band together to find them, before it's too late.(ON HOLD INDEFINITELY)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I own my own characters and my plot, but nothing else, if you sue me for my mind you won't find much left.

This story is a bit in the future, so I've aged the characters as such. I'm not really sure what the age differences are so I've taken some author privileges here to make this work.

Serenity is 19 and Mokuba is 18-they are dating (cotton candy and carousels here)

Joey is 24, Mai just turned 24- They are dating intensely

Seto is single and power hungry, as usual. He is 25.

Yugi is 24.

Mai's sister is 25.

I'm not sure if I'll be using anyone else from the series, if I do, age them appropriately.

Chapter 1

"Who are you on the phone with, Joey?" A concerned Mai asked. He had been on edge all day, sending his sister off with the Kaiba brothers had been something she never thought she would see him do. Kaiba assured Serenity's safety, and her separate room, but Joey was a big brother and still griped. Then again, Serenity was 19 and able to make her own choices, which she constantly made Joey aware of, and her major choice of the moment was Mokuba. Mai could hardly blame her, he was sweet as ever, sentimental and doted on her with pure gentleness. He was the catch of the decade as far as Mai was concerned. They made the cutest couple, out blushing each other was their favorite pastime.

"It seems Serenity and Mokuba haven't gotten back to the hotel yet. I keep calling, but no one answers. It's 11 at night their time. Where the hell are they Mai? I knew this was a bad idea."

"Oh Joey, you worry too much. They're probably off taking a carriage ride through Central Park or maybe they're at a play. If I were her I would be doing the whole nighttime in New York thing." Mai assured him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He rubbed her back as he hugged her, but couldn't seem to overcome his feelings of dread.

"New York isn't an easy place to get along in Mai, it's rough there."

"Hey watch it Joey, I grew up there remember and I;m taking offense to your insults of my home town." She was kidding, trying to get his mind off his sister. "Besides, with all the body guards Kaiba has they'll be as safe as kittens. You have to start letting go of her, I have a feeling that when she comes back she'll be wearing a new piece of jewelry, and soon she'll have a new name."

"Don't even go there, Mai! It'll be over my dead body when she takes the 'Kaiba' name. I like Mokuba and all, but not his brother. Speaking of the devil, he better treat my little sister with more respect than he treats her brother." His voice was laced with venom. Some things never changed.

"You have to get over it. Besides, Mokuba would never allow Kaiba to be cruel to Serenity. He loves his big brother, but he also loves Serenity."

"I know you're right, but her being thousands of miles away is nerve-racking."

Maybe I can help you with that. She threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled his mouth to hers. With leisure she allowed her lips to tantalize his, causing his breath to catch. He was still only for a moment before he deepened their kiss. He turned his memory back to when he thought the privacy they would have, thanks to Serenity's vacation, was a wonderful thing. He gathered her closer, pressing their bodies together.

"Do you have to leave anytime soon?" He asked, his words and breath sounding notched.

"Where would I go when my heart wants to be here?"

* * *

Kaiba had just signed a contract giving a major store chain first dibs on a new hologram device KC had created. He had cornered the market in Japan and had been convinced to try his hand at the US market. He was finding it to be quite lucrative and now that he had just signed on with the highest bidder Kaiba Corp. was a force to be reckoned with. He allowed a smug smile to grace his lips. He then buzzed the secretary that was put at his disposal by said company. She rushed in to his aide.

"Yes sir?"

"You may take these to your boss, if you're competent enough to do that." His eyes were cold and his face, though handsome, was unforgiving. She simply smiled at him, took the papers and left the room.

Kaiba gathered his things up, placed them in his briefcase and left the building. He would order room service when he got back to the hotel, he was too exhausted to take in the New York nightlife at the moment. He also wanted to see Mokuba, he knew Wheeler's sister was probably keeping him busy, and for that he was grateful. It was hard on Mokuba with him working all the time. Time never seemed to be a friend of Seto Kaiba's. He always had one more meeting, one more spreadsheet or one more call to take. Poor Mokuba was usually left standing in the rain without an umbrella. Kaiba regretted that the company took up so much of his time, but it couldn't be helped. He trusted no one, so if things had to get done he did them himself.

The limo ride back to the Ritz Carlton was swift. He wondered if there was something that Mokuba would want to do in the city before they eventually left. He knew they would have to be there for at least a week, maybe two, but beyond that he yearned for home. He had more control, he could get things done quickly, and people feared him there. Here, he was just another face in a city full of millions. His notoriety didn't extend here, yet. Eventually he would be a face with a name attached, but for now he was content with signing a contract that was worth hundreds of millions of dollars.

He entered his room, the penthouse suite. He checked in Mokuba's room, but the boy wasn't in yet. He looked at his watch, noting that it was 10pm. Mokuba had two more hours and then there would be hell to pay. He was sure the Wheeler girl was being a bad influence on his brother. He frowned, nothing he could do now but eat and then sleep, and that order didn't have to stand. He slipped into his own room, stripped to his boxers and crawled between the sheets. He had been up for over 36 hours now and was physically exhausted, even though his mind kept turning over the events of the last meeting he had, his body finally won out and he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"Mister Kaiba Sir," A loud knock accompanied the worried voice.

"What is it Roland?" Kaiba asked, still very groggy.

"I'm afraid Mister Mokuba and his friend Miss Serenity never came back to the hotel last night." Roland's voice was tinged with fear. He had been with Kaiba, so he couldn't keep an eye on the boy at the same time.

It took two heartbeats for it to register what he was just told.

"What do you mean they never came back? What time is it?" Kaiba slipped out of the bed and stormed past his most loyal employee.

"It's 7am sir, and they never came back. I didn't know about their curfew break until I came in this morning." Roland sounded haggard.

"Who was with them?!" Kaiba sounded frantic.

"Stevens and Johnson. They never came back either, they haven't phoned or left a message at the desk. I think something went wrong."

Kaiba turned on the man, and with glazed over eyes growled, "You think?!"

A/N: Basically the set up...not very long I know and I apologize. Hopefully I'll have chapter 2 up soon, unless this sounds horrible and you all convince me to trash it. I haven't come up with a really cool name for Mai's sister yet. Any suggestions?


	2. The Suggestion

A/N: Don't own any part of Yu-gi-oh, I just own my over-active imagination, my plot and my made up characters...nothing more, nothing less. Please read and review...it's so awesome to get reviews! Thanks in advance!

Chapter 2

Seto Kaiba paced back in forth in the chief of police's office. This was completely frustrating. Back in Domino the city would be teaming with cops and other assorted security professionals. Here in New York it was all about 24 hour rules and accusations about him having something to do with the disappearances. They obviously had no idea who they were dealing with and he was irritated with trying to defend himself.

He finally sat in a chair and began rubbing his temples. He was more annoyed with himself than anyone else, how could he allow the two to go running around a wild city that they were unfamiliar with? He let his guard down, seeing that most of his enemies were a world away, but he failed to realize that with the business deals he was making here, he was also making new enemies.

The door opened, but he failed to acknowledge it.

"Mr. Kaiba I'm sorry, but as I've said, we can't begin an all-points-bulletin until it has been 24 hours. I understand your position in society and how it comes with certain problems, but with young kids like Mokuba and Serenity it could all be blamed on impetuousness."

"My brother would never just run off with that little harlot. He knew he had a curfew and even though he has defied me a few times he would never run off in an unfamiliar country." Kaiba watched the chief with a hard gaze and stone-cold eyes.

"Never the less, we have to weigh all options, could they have eloped?" The chief asked, noting how the man now looked like a poked tiger.

Kaiba rose to his feet and walked towards the door, "I don't have time for you incompetence any longer. I'm flying the girl's brother here to help search. I'm also hiring some private investigators. I'll notify you in 7 hours when circumstances meets your timeline, maybe then you'll get off you lazy ass and find him," Kaiba slammed the door as he exited.

"If you ask me," the chief's secretary, interrupted Kaiba tirade, "there is only one person who can help you."

He stopped in his tracks and turned towards the girl.

"Who asked you, besides just what would you know about my plight? Were you eavesdropping?" Kaiba was furious.

She smirked at his scowl, she was a cop and even though she was a paper pusher she had stared down the worst criminals. Seto Kaiba was no murderer or drug dealer, he was just an irate brother who was scared that he had lost his brother, he was hardly terrifying.

"I know your brother and his girlfriend are missing, I know they have been gone under the 24 hour missing person rule and I also know that you are new to this city. I know most private detectives are worthless, but there is someone who may be able to help you." She lowered her eyes to stare at her scattered paperwork on her messy desk.

"Well," Kaiba folded his arms across his chest impatiently. "Are you going to share this information or are you afraid if you do I'll find out that it's of no practical use to me?"

The girl scribbled down a name _Mel Arrows...The Hunter_. She then handed the paper to him and tried to smile. Even though he seemed like a cold-hearted arrogant bastard she did feel sorry for him. This particular case seemed to fit the MO of another one that occurred a year ago. That one didn't turn out well; she hoped this one would turn out better.

"Go to any book store and buy this book," she suggested gently.

"Do you honestly think I'm in any mood to read at this point? My brother is missing, I can only imagine what sort of hell he's being put through and you want me to start reading an obtuse piece of crap?" He snapped at the girl.

"Get a grip," she snapped back. "I'm only trying to help. Mel is the best in the business when it comes to crime solving. Have you ever heard of criminal profiling?"

"What about it?"

"Well, Mel worked here for a few years, then went on to profiling for the FBI. You want to find your brother? Your best bet is to employ the best," she stood up and snatched the piece of paper from his fingers. "Mel Arrows has no equal." She waved the paper before his face, tempting him to grab it.

"If this proves to be a false lead I will see to your firing personally, you'll also never be employed again. My time is more precious than the air you breathe I don't appreciate being screwed around with!" He grabbed the paper and turned his back to her, storming out of the precinct.

The girl slowly shook her head, he had some serious issues.

Roland and Kaiba walked into the nearest bookstore and he quickly attained a copy of the book. He was surprised when at the mere mention of the name the employee knew exactly which book he was talking about.

"Whenever anything by him comes in it flies right off the shelf," the boy said to Kaiba.

"He has more than one book?" Kaiba asked, an eyebrow rose.

"He has two," the boy explained, looking at the non-descript red cover, the title was raised in neat black print.

Kaiba took the book and quickly flipped through it. He was more interested in the author page than anything the text had to tell. Mel Arrows was in his 40's, lived in New York City and was a retired cop and FBI agent. Nothing more was said. He threw a fifty at the boy and the book at Roland.

"I want this man found," Kaiba instructed Roland. "As quickly as possible. I have no idea if he can actually help, but I'll exhaust every lead I get."

Kaiba exited the store and began walking. He had no idea where to go, he was in a strange city without his most precious possession in the world. _Where are you kiddo? Have you run off to elope with the Mutt's sister or is someone playing the ransom card? If they hurt one hair on your head I will crush them, no place on earth can hide a low life that hurts my little brother._

* * *

"Cool it Joey!" Mai warned.

"This is ridiculous! I heard the airport was only a few minutes away from the city, what the hell is taking so long?" Joey was shifting position for the countless time and banging on the privacy divider. When it was lowered he asked the same question...how much longer. The driver was so exasperated he lowered the wall less each time.

"This is insane! I can walk faster than this Mai!" He sounded so desperate Mai could only shake her head and grab his hand. She wanted to say something soothing and upbeat, but Serenity was missing in a strange city and they had no idea what to do to help.

"I'm sure Kaiba has men all over this, and I'm also sure the police are doing everything they can. We'll go down to the station, I have some major pull there and I'm sure once we explain everything we'll get the help we need." She placed her other hand on his shoulder in an attempt to get him to lean back into the seat. He looked so frazzled and alone. Serenity was his whole world until she had come into his life, and though they were in love, the beautiful redhead was his baby sister and owned a major part of his heart.

"I bet she's fine. Who knows, by now Mokuba and Serenity might have already been found. They're probably safe and sound, getting lectured by Seto Kaiba for scaring the heck out of him." She tried to sound reassuring, but knew she failed on many levels.

"I'm trying hard to believe that Mai, but my gut tells me that she's in danger. Do you think we should go to the police before we go to the hotel?"

"If that's what you want to do I'm all for it." She gave his shoulder a squeeze and was pleased that he finally sat back next to her.

"I don't know what I would ever do without you." Joey kissed her forehead and attempted to smile.

"You'll never have to find out hon'," she smiled as she rolled down the privacy glass to tell the driver of their new destination.

* * *

"We found an address Mr. Kaiba," Roland used his communicator to get in touch with his boss.

"Well?!" Kaiba answered impatiently.

"He lives in an apartment overlooking Central Park. Do you know where that is, or should I send a car to take you there?" Roland offered, trying to be helpful.

"I'm right by the park, just give me the address, it will be a lot faster."

Within minutes he was in front of the building in question. The doorman made his victory bitter.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked Kaiba, not moving away from the entrance.

"Tell me where Mel Arrows is and then get out of my way." Kaiba growled.

"Ahhh," the doorman smiled knowingly, "A fan, I'm sorry but Mel doesn't see fans."

"I'm hardly a fan, I need to see Arrows for personal reasons, now get out of my way."

"The best I can do is call up and see if I can allow you in." With that the man turned to the phone on the wall and punched in a few numbers. Kaiba couldn't hear what was being said, but he realized that he was about to be denied access.

He stormed away, determined to find another way in. He walked around the corner of the building and found a UPS man struggling with the side entrance door. He offered assistance, coolly explaining that he was a tenant and would only be too happy to help the man out. He thanked Kaiba as the two made their way into the immense lobby.

Quickly, Kaiba disappeared into a stairway. He knew the man lived in the penthouse and seeing as the penthouse would be the top floor he knew he had no where else to go but up. He climbed the stairs effortlessly, stopping once he reached the top level.

The door was locked, security purposes he supposed, but he was a great lock picker and within seconds he entered the floor. There were only two doors-PH1 and PH2. He stood there for a second and then rang Roland.

"Which one?" Kaiba asked eyeing both doors.

"Two," Roland answered immediately.

Kaiba moved to the door and knocked. He stood there, wondering if he was going to have to break the door in, he wasn't afraid to do that, Mokuba was at stake.

The door opened slowly.

"I told you that you could simply leave packages at the door," she started, but stopped when she saw the unfamiliar face in her doorway. "And just who would you be?"

"That's none of your concern," he growled as he pushed his way in past her. "Where is your boss?" He walked into the center of the room and then turned to her. She was wearing glasses, had her hair up in a bun, and her clothes were hardly work place proper.

"Who the hell are you?" She glared at the man, she thought of running for the phone, but was like a deer in the headlights, momentarily dazed by a pair of intense blue eyes.

"Where is your boss?" He asked again, more angry this time.

"My boss?" She asked him, clearly confused by his intrusion.

"Are you ill or just stupid?" Kaiba scowled at her, "how many times do I have to repeat myself before you comprehend me?"

She shook her head, as if to clear it.

"Who are you looking for?" She asked, thoroughly confused. She felt stupid standing before him in her ripped t-shirt and baggy sweats. _Great, I look like I was just hit by a truck and the guy who chooses to invade wears Versace...what divine luck..._

Kaiba grunted, she was simply a half-wit, "I need to see Mel Arrows..." He started, "NOW!"

Her light brown eyebrows knitted together. Slowly she pulled off her glasses and regarded him with her crisp emerald eyes, a slight smile played about her lips.

"What do you want with Mel?" She asked, amused at this insane situation.

"I have a proposition for him, are you going to help me or not? I have no more time to waste and you most certainly ARE wasting my time. Is he here or do I have to hunt him down elsewhere?" Kaiba's voice was bordering on furious.

"Mel doesn't see fans." She turned her back on him and walked over to the couch, she plopped down on it and then looked him over again.

"I'm not a fan, in fact I had never heard of him before this morning. Is he here?" Kaiba was growing weary of this insolent worker, if she was on his payroll she would be getting her annoying ass slammed by the door-on her way out.

"What do you want with Mel? He's so busy he hardly ever takes time out for anyone, let alone a stranger who bursts into his home." She stood up again, cocking her head to the left while one of her eyebrows shot up, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call Benny or the police...Mr....." She waited for him to fill in the blank, but he simply stood there watching her.

He wondered if he could shake the information out of her, maybe he should just start exploring the apartment looking for Arrows himself. She didn't seem bright enough to be of any help.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Seto Kaiba."

She looked at him inquisitively, "You're the computer wizard who designs holographic games right? I heard you were in town doing some major business."

"So you do have a high enough IQ to read a paper?" Kaiba quipped.

"Just barely," she smirked. "I need help with the big words still."

"Now you know who I am, can you tell me where Mel Arrows is, or have I lost you again?"

"You're very amusing Mr. Kaiba, but if you're peddling computers or programs or some type of weird technology I know Mel has no use for those things. A simple game of chess is preferable to some arcade thing." She walked towards the door, hoping he would follow her lead.

He didn't follow, in fact, he sat down. She rolled her eyes heavenwards, why did stupid things always have to happen to her? Instead of ushering him out she closed the door and turned to face him.

"Now, where were we?" He began, "Oh yes, you were about to introduce me to your boss." His suggestion was dry and quite sarcastic.

"Mel isn't my boss." She stated flatly. "Besides, you haven't told me what you want from him yet, if not an autograph I can't imagine what he can help you with."

"My business is with him. I don't discuss personal matters with the 'hired help'."

She caught his inference and didn't like it. She narrowed her eyes at him; she really wasn't up for a challenge today. Did everything have to happen to her at once? First she finds out that her sister is coming to town and now this...psychotic eccentric shows up and annoys her...what next? Did she dare ask?

"I'm prepared to wait all day for an answer," Kaiba slowly uttered, "where...is...Mel...Arrows?" It sounded as if he was speaking to an imbecile.

"If you tell me why I'll tell you where." She winked at him, "that's my best offer."

"My brother is missing along with his two-bit tramp. I need help finding him, someone at the police station said that Mel Arrows was the one to go to for help. The police in this town are of no practical use and private investigators are scouring the city, but he vanished into thin air as did his guards and I know something is seriously wrong."

He watched her face as he told his brief summary. She was far more intelligent than he had first made her out to be.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"Someone who can't help you." She stood and walked towards the door with trembling hands.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews...sorry I didn't update this sooner, but college is demanding. Well, not overly much, but enough to be a nuisance. Thank you all for the reviews!

WhitejellO: I'm not going to dwell too much on Mokuba and Serenity, they are basically the catalyst. They'll be there in bits and pieces, but not as a full-blown lead romance couple. I'll see if I have to do some flash backs and stuff, but at the moment I don't have that need. I don't love that coupling myself, but it sets up the whole plot so wonderfully I have to go with it. I hope you can bear with me while it all starts to fall into place.

Marikandcloe: I'm so glad you love all of my fics! Thanks you so very much! I'll try to use some of your description, the hair for sure. You want her named after you huh? An indirect way to join the Yugi gang...I get it. I do like the name Cloe (she's also great in Smallville-I like her character on that show). We shall see. If you keep reviewing, and I can't do all you want in this may haps I'll do a one-shot for you...we'll see...I'm doing a Seto/Serenity by request...lol

Pink-strawberries: The couple is Serenity/Mokuba at the moment. Everything is subject to change. It all depends on where my warped mind carries me. I do assure that there will not be a JoeyxSeto...I don't write those. I'm not insulting those who do, but I just don't, I'm sure I'd be no good at it.


	3. Family Reunion

A/N: Don't own Yu-gi-oh, only my own original characters and ideas...

Chapter 3

She stood there by the now closed door. She had hoped Kaiba would have taken the hint and left, but he was still sitting there on the couch eyeing her smugly. It was more than apparent that he was going nowhere without the information he had requested.

"You're a stubborn one Seto Kaiba," she whispered, thinking that he couldn't hear.

"It's not being stubborn it's perseverance, I don't merely sit and wait for it to happen I make it happen. Now, where were we...I believe that you were about to tell me where your 'friend' was."

The loud knock on the door made her nearly jump out of her skin. It was followed by a rapid use of the doorbell. She shook her head, as if trying to clear the scare out of herself and opened the door.

"You're a trusting soul," a sweetly feminine voice rang out, "you didn't even look through the spy hole to make sure I wasn't an intruder."

"Gee Mai," she answered with sarcasm in her voice, "I don't know of many intruders who knock loud enough to wake the dead and then proceed to pound on the door bell."  She looked at her sister with a look of mock annoyance, a trace of a smile played upon her lips.

"I've missed you Lanie," Mai smiled.

"I've missed you more."

The two girls hugged their greeting and then pulled away to smile at one another.

"Oh my gosh," Lanie exclaimed as she stepped out of Mai's way. "Where are my manners, please come in."

Mai moved past her sister dragging Joey behind her.

"This is Joey," Mia introduced the two.

"Well, well, well..." A sarcastic voice lamented. "I didn't realize this was a pet friendly apartment building."

The three turned towards the voice, Lanie had forgotten he was there. She rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to Kaiba.

"What are you doing here Kaiba?" Mai asked as she grabbed Joey's arm. This was not the time for the two to start fighting.

"I'm looking for someone who can help locate my brother. The police are worthless and I'm losing my patience." He glared at Lanie. In his mind she was now what stood between finding Mokuba and failure.

"We just came from the precinct. In a few hours they can start the investigation, probably a bit sooner. I managed to pull some strings." Mai told the incensed CEO.

"What strings did you manage to pull? Did you threaten them with your canine friend?" Seto lashed out.

"Kaiba I swear I'll..." Joey attempted, but Mai jerked on his arm.

"Like it or not Kaiba-you and Joey are in this together."  Her voice was strong and authoritative. "Your brother is missing and so is his sister. The sooner the two of you learn to get along the faster we'll find them. Thank you for bringing us both here and from this point forward we'll all work to find them."

Kaiba kept up his air of superiority, but stopped openly insulting Joey.

"Who did you talk to at the station?" Lanie asked, "Was Dad there?"

"Your father is in prison?" Kaiba asked, wondering what the daughter of a criminal could do to help him.

"Hardly," Lanie countered. "He's the chief. Basically he runs things down there and if you want to get on his good side you better stay on Mai and Joey's good side."

He sighed heavily then grunted. This whole exchange was more than annoying and he was wasting his precious time.

"I spoke to Dad and he said he would get on it as soon as he could. He's going to set aside the 24 hour rule, at least bend it There has been no ransom call so he is sure there is more to this situation than extortion. Wouldn't a kidnapper have called by now? He also told me that I should come to you and ask for help."

Kaiba's ears perked. Mai and Joey were looking for Arrows as well, this girl Lanie better start providing some names, numbers and addresses. He needed to get a hold of Arrows and she was the key. With Joey and Mai here maybe now he'd get some answers.

It suddenly dawned on Joey that Kaiba had come here before he even knew Mai had a sister. He was here before he even realized their plane had landed. Did he know who Lanie was?

"How did Kaiba beat us here? Did you already agree to help?" Joey asked, a little puzzled.

Lanie looked at Kaiba sheepishly. He looked at the three waiting for some kind of answer.

"I'm here to find Mel Arrows." Kaiba announced to no one in particular.

Mai let out a soft giggle, Lanie could have killed her for that.

"Isn't that why you're here?" He glared at Mai.

"I'm here to ask my sister for help."

His sharp mind, dulled from the loss of his brother, finally computed the information... "What is your name?" He grabbed Lanie's arm in demand for an answer.

"Lanie," she answered quietly. Her eyes were hard, she would have jerked her arm out of his grasp if this had been a power play, but it wasn't, he was desperate to find his brother. As demanding as he was she could see the fear in his eyes, his cold blue eyes.

His brow knit together, "Your full name!"

She swallowed hard and gave him the answer that would open the door for him to torment her.

"Melanie Valentine." She answered quickly, hoping beyond hope that he wasn't as intelligent as she knew he was.

He studied her, the emerald green eyes, shining with intelligence the corners of her lips threatening to turn up. He saw the resemblance to Mai in her features and then it all pulled together for him. Her father was the Chief of police, this must be _her _place, she had been jerking him around.  Arrows...cupid arrows...Valentine's Day...Mel short for Melanie...he was livid. His grip tightened on her arm.

"Melanie...Mel...Arrows...Valentine. You wrote that stupid book?!"

"It's hardly stupid Kaiba, it is a best seller. Did you still want an autograph?" She mumbled the last part hoping to cut the tension.

"Why would some girl at the police station send me on a wild chase to find some romance novelist?!  Is this some sick twisted joke?!"

Mai was now furious. Kaiba had no right to treat her sister this way.

"She happens to be a premier profiler with the FBI for your information. If anyone can find Mokuba and Serenity, well, let's just say you're assaulting her right now!"

"You work for the FBI?" He nearly laughed out loud at the absurdity.

"Correction," she whispered, "I did."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kaiba released her arm.

"I did, past tense of 'I do'. My stupidity made me not work for them anymore, now I write about my experiences. I have no interest in chasing criminals anymore. I'm sorry I think you all wasted your time coming here." She pulled away from him, lost in thought, and feeling useless.

"Dad said this case looks like one you had worked on a year ago. He has a feeling it's the same guy. I wish you would reconsider. Lives are depending on you Lanie. Can't you even consult?" Mai asked beseechingly.

"It will turn out better if I steer clear of this case." Lanie folded her arms across her chest and drew in a ragged breath. "There are plenty of good people and detectives at the station who are better able to handle this work. I'm sorry but I can't help."

"Fine," Kaiba growled, "then I'll find someone who can." He stormed out. She didn't even glance his way as she heard the door slam.

"I'll leave you the hotel information if you have a change of heart." Mai scribbled down the numbers. "She's your family through me sis, please don't let her die because of some accident." Mai and Joey left in silence, she never turned to watch them go.

"I only wish it had been an accident. It wasn't though, it was my fault...I can't let it happen again." A single tear slipped down her cheek.

* * *

"Excuse me Sir," a plain-clothes officer called out to Chief Valentine, "A call just came in about a double homicide. Meyers thinks it might have something to do with the case your daughter was in here talking about."

"Damn," Chief Valentine cursed as he stood. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Call my daughter at the hotel and tell her we may have a lead. Inform Seto Kaiba as well. Don't give the information where the crime scene is. All we need are some hysterical civilians destroying evidence." Not that he thought there was any evidence to ruin. If his hunch was right there would be scant traces he was even there.

"Please let me be wrong. If I'm not God help those two kids."

A/N: Hopefully the set up is ok. Please don't question me about her FBI career as I will cover that in chapter 4 or 5... Please read and review.

WhitejellO: It feels a bit weird, but it's a totally different story line so I'll muddle through. Unfortunately, (well not really) my favorite character is Seto Kaiba so I'm having great fun throwing him in different stories with different situations. As soon as it starts to get too annoying please tell me...

Glad you liked Kaiba's comment...it's too much fun trying to come up with sarcastic things for him to say.

I've met a few of my favorite authors too! I've never read Woman Warrior, it's really great that you got your book signed. Someday it will be worth money (maybe) I have a few signed books myself, still waiting for them to have more than sentimental value. I would love to meet Dean Koontz (my fav author). Johnny Depp HELLO!!! I think I've worn my Pirates DVD thin watching it. I also have VHS tapes of 21 Jump Street that I treasure (they were my older sister's). I don't watch Gilmore Girls, but I do love Clark from Smallville, he started out as a yuk, but has since graduated to my top 10. My top 10 is slowly becoming my top 20...I'm soooo bad! Love Johnny from the Goo Goo Dolls too...anyway, I always seem to ramble when I write to you! I'll stop now...thanks for reviewing!   Oh...Johnny Depp on GMA this morning...wow was that man having a moment...

Cloe: Kaiba has a sarcastic way about him. It adds to his charm, besides he is scared for Mokuba. College is draining, but writing is my favorite thing to do so I always make time. If insomnia is magical then I certainly am! Mokuba scares you? I don't think I've ever heard anyone say that before...hmmmm, I'll keep that in mind. He won't be in this too much, I don't think. I don't know who I'm pairing Kaiba up with at the moment. I have some ideas, but until I get to the typing it can all change. We'll see... I'm still writing my other SxS fic, which I like so it maybe hard to do 2 simultaneous fics with the same characters being involved. Thanks for the review!

Aphrael21: Nailed Kaiba perfectly...I like that. I like how you're writing him as well... I'm glad that you think this is getting good. I haven't written a crime fic before and so I figured I would give it a shot. Heck, I'm taking a criminal justice course in college it might as well be put to some use...right? Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
